Season 1/Walkthrough
Episode One 1. What do you say? ---> Yeah, I'm new here. * 2. Cheerleaders are... ---> Outgoing. 3. What do you do? ---> Catch yourself! 4. What do you do? ---> Insult him. 5. Would you skip class for a date? ---> Sure, sometimes it's okay to break the rules. 6. What do you do? ---> Hit the ball! 7. What do you say? ---> Adultery. 8. I am curious about... ---> Nate. 9. Who do you sit with? ---> The nerds. * 10. His name is... ---> Owengard. 11. Win choose the right cheers minigame. (Go Twin Branches, Beat the Warriors, Go! Fight! Win!, Go Squirrels!) 12. What do you say? ---> I understand your position. 13. I think... ---> You shouldn't quit before you even start. 14. What do you say? ---> I met this girl. (The alternate path for Steps 9 and 10 is to choose The hipsters for Step 9 and The kitten for Step 10. Either choice will get you a perfect score) Episode Two 1. I don't want to sound arrogant, but... ---> I'd be better at it. 2. I'm doing this because... ---> I really believe in it. 3. You always think you're so... ---> Smart. 4. What do you say? ---> You don't have to do that. 5. You see... ---> I'm not ready. 6. Think of a mid-week party as being... ---> Uncharted territory. 7. It'll... ---> Really help me out. 8. Why don't you... ---> Think of the party as research? 9. What do you say? ---> Games. 10. What do you say? ---> Nick could write a story about the party! 11. Zoe decides to... ---> Handle it herself. 12. Win Choose things these girls will like minigame. (Great music, delicious snacks, Fun dancing, Hot guys) 13. What do you do? ---> Yells at them! 14. What do you do? ---> Comfort him. Episode Three 1. What do you say? ---> I can't right now. 2. What do you do? ---> Hit the ball! 3. What do you say? ---> I was messing around. 4. What do you do? ---> Catch! 5. Win Hurry minigame. (Sprint quickly, Run really fast) 6. I think I'll... ---> Play this safe. * 7. Win hurry minigame. (Lift the weight, Bench press well) 8. What do you do? ---> Backpedals! 9. What do you do? ---> Breaks right! 10. What do you do? ---> Turn on the juice! 11. What do you say? ---> Photo booth. 12. It's for... ---> A school play! 13. What do you do? ---> Dodge! 14. What do you say? ---> Tomorrow is perfect. 15. What do you say? ---> Try to stay calm. Episode Four 1. What do you say? ---> I'll admit, it's a little strange. 2. What do you say? ---> Mr. Kessler. 3. What do you say? ---> Shakes firmly. 4. What do you say? ---> Chips and salsa. 5. What do you say? ---> Pop music. 6. What do you say? ---> A videogame. 7. I'm hoping to be... ---> An event coordinator. 8. It was... ---> Mine. 9. I was looking for... ---> Paige. 10. What do you say? ---> Dare. 11. What do you say? ---> What was your first kiss like? 12. I need to... ---> Help a friend. 13. Everybody... ---> Hide! 14. His cousin from... ---> Wisconsin. 15. I was... ---> Watching TV. Episode Five 1. What do you say? ---> No. * 2. What do you say? ---> I've got a good feeling about him. 3. Remember the mascot! ---> Bobcat. 4. What do you say? ---> He's my friend. 5. I'm gonna go out there and... ---> Win this thing! 6. What do you say? ---> That seems wrong... 7. What do you do? ---> Tackle him. 8. What do you say? ---> You aren't that person anymore. 9. I came here to... ---> Take responsibility. 10. What do you do? ---> Forgive him. 11. What do you say? ---> You need me to play. 12. What do you do? ---> Charges! 13. What do you do? ---> Backpedals! 14. What do you do? ---> Cuts right! 15. What do you do? ---> Turn on the juice! 16. Win Hurry minigame. (Play well, stop the offense) 17. I'm here because... ---> We want to win. 18. What do you do? ---> Blocks the linebacker! Category:Walkthrough